


[ASA]西红柿鸡蛋汤

by 季溦凉 (shinkaiforest)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkaiforest/pseuds/%E5%AD%A3%E6%BA%A6%E5%87%89
Summary: 2014.快手汤教学。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho





	[ASA]西红柿鸡蛋汤

“咔哒”一声，就和电视剧里听到的开锁音效一样，钥匙打开了门锁。  
樱井翔看着相叶雅纪拉开了门，然后钻进去撑在门上，对等在身后的自己露出一个闪光百分百的笑容：“进来吧翔酱~”  
于是他就毫不客气的，越过了房间的主人，说着“打扰了”脱了鞋子踏上玄关的地板。  
刚刚脱下鞋子，就被高呼着“我回来了”的相叶推着向客厅前进，拿在手上的购物袋随着两个人的动作喀拉喀拉作响。他想这个人肯定一进去就会趴到沙发上去滚一圈的。果然等到俩人走到客厅，相叶就扑向了沙发，先前一同逛街的战利品被随便地扔到一边，他也一样。  
而这个时候樱井的乐趣就是，相叶需要多少时间才会发现他和他买的衣服是不一样的。他好整以暇地抱着手臂站在门边，看着相叶“噌”地坐起来，就像是忽然想起有他这个人存在一样，带点惊讶的眼神望着自己。  
“呃，翔酱坐呀随便坐啦。”  
相叶招呼着，一边抹着额头的汗一边拍打着身边的位子望着他。若是连这点空气都读不懂，如何能担当王牌MC带动气氛掌控全场呢。他走过去，坐在相叶身边，沙发上还有先前相叶趴过的温度，热乎乎的。

认识了十几年快二十年，樱井也不明白这人为什么这么能出汗，明明是冬天，也没做什么运动。这人还是不断的用手扇风，拉起衣服抖着散热。看着这样的相叶和完全没出什么汗的自己，樱井就会觉得，这个人真的和自己在同一个次元生活吗。  
“真的有这么热吗？”  
“咿呀，和翔酱逛街很开心啊。”  
虽然是驴唇不对马嘴的回答，但对话其实仍然能够进行下去。

樱井有段时间没来相叶家了。  
但他觉得也并没有发生什么变化，那些待洗的衣服依然在洗衣篮里堆得像山一样。不过比起自己家里，倒是整洁多了。  
其实和相叶在一起很舒服，应该说，很愉快。  
因为是MC担当因而给人话多的印象但其实和相叶在一起，他其实也不用说什么，相叶高涨的情绪可以填满每一个空隙，他并不需要说得更多，只是在一边看着这个人手舞足蹈，就已经足够快乐。

两个人挤在一张沙发上有一句没一句的聊天，不知不觉时间就迅速地流过去了。等到肚子咕噜噜地响起来，才意识到应该解决一下口腹之欲。  
于是相叶一拍大腿站起来，说我这就去做饭！

是，今天樱井翔的日程除了和同团团员相叶雅纪逛街之外，就是来尝试团员新学的菜色。相叶虽然并不继承家里的中华料理店，但因为一个人住了很久，对于料理还是有点研究的。虽然，也就是点到为止的程度。火锅倒是没问题，要像松润那样细致地做点什么的话，就实在是没有那个耐心了。

樱井站在厨房门口看着这个人在厨房里忙碌，就像团里的年纪最小的成员说过的那样，自己站在厨房里这行为本身就很奇怪了。这不是必然的么，自己连家都不愿呆，还进厨房干什么。自家厨房存在的意义也就是烧热水和冰啤酒吧。  
他看着相叶从冰箱里拿出番茄和葱，还有鸡蛋。  
趁着相叶切葱的时候樱井走近了去看，刚从冰箱里拿出来的番茄小小的，红红的，表面还有凝结的水汽，看起来可爱得很。  
“番茄好小啊。”他感叹，忍不住用指头戳了一下，圆滚滚的红色果实顺势滚了起来，直到被手里握着菜刀的人截住。  
“嗯，家里送来的，可能是什么新品种吧？”  
相叶也拿起来看了一下，灯光下的水果散发出一种微妙的，“我很好吃”的讯息，而站在对面的人，也是一样。  
他摇摇头，暗暗深呼吸。  
集中，集中。

相叶微微弯着腰，低头把番茄切成小块，虽然切得奇形怪状但速度和手势确实是快速而熟练的。  
最近这个人染黑了头发还剪短了一点，看起来十分清爽，像现在这样低着头的时候有刘海挡着，樱井看不到他的眼睛，可樱井觉得，那应该会是非常认真地眼神吧。  
开火，热油，炸锅，放番茄进去的时候声音真不是一般的恐怖，让樱井不禁后退到了门口，而相叶那不为所动不动如山的架势让他有点意外。他瞪着眼睛望着相叶把打散的鸡蛋倒进汤里然后扔了一团深紫色的看起来很像裙带菜的东西进去之后搅了几下关了火。  
然后相叶雅纪抬起头，直视着他。  
“好啦。”

不知道为什么，樱井别开了视线。

之后相叶把汤盛出来淋了几滴香油，然后放在了樱井面前。  
“喝吧，翔酱。”  
虽然闻起来不错，不过激辣麻婆也闻起来不错但实际上根本没法吃啊！樱井有点忧愁地想着，到了这一步他无论如何也不能退缩了，他小心翼翼地用勺子舀起一坨紫色的半透明物质，“……这个，是什么？”  
“紫菜啊，就和裙带菜差不多啦。”  
裙带菜和番茄还有鸡蛋，那不是会非常腥吗？可是对着相叶万分期待的眼神，樱井咽了咽口水，艰难地把勺子送到了嘴边。  
可能是因为烫，并没有想象中的腥味，只是，非常酸。他仔细回想从前吃过的番茄有关的料理，并没有这么酸过啊难道是放了醋吗。  
虽然非常酸，出乎樱井意料的酸，但并不难吃。他又战战兢兢地喝了几口，然后给出了评价。  
“好吃。”  
下一个瞬间，对方就绽出一个笑容，比头顶的灯泡耀眼的多。  
对吧我就说嘛……他听着那个人用着有点沙哑的声线唠唠叨叨，等回过神来，一整锅的汤都被他一个人喝的一滴不剩了。  
于是一直缭绕在两人之间的朦胧水汽也消失不见了。  
“我完全没喝到啊，翔酱。”  
“诶……可是，已经没有了啊。”  
他觉得有点不好意思。又不能说，你再去做一点吧之类的话。正在踌躇的时候，对方已经凑了过来，按住了他的后颈。  
“虽然锅里已经没有了，但是我想，我还是能尝到的。”


End file.
